


Daydreams

by cats_pajamies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: Mattie thinks about his crush. (May turn into full blown story)





	

Matt was in a bad spot. His crush, Gil had him pinned against a wall. Matt was trying to think of something, anything to say, but he couldn’t form any coherent thought. Gil began to kiss Matt, a quick one on the lips, really the kiss was testing the water and seeing if he could continue. Matt was freaking out, and acting without a thought kissed Gil, hard. Accepting the challenge Gil pushed up against Matt deepening the kiss. The battle for dominance had started and surprisingly enough Matt didn’t give in right away. He was even the one to ask for entrance into Gil’s mouth, which he received without even trying. Gil’s hand crept up Matt’s shirt. It was tracing patterns on his sides causing a shiver to rack through Matt’s body. Gil smirked at this and slowly moved to Matt’s neck. He nipped and bite all along earning him moans from his Matt. When Gil sunk his teeth where the shoulder and neck met Matt gasped so loudly he was sure someone had heard them, but no there was no one to interrupt them as Matt started to quickly unbuckle Gil’s pants. That’s when Gil grabbed Matt’s hands and pinned them above his head. With his free hand he lifted up Matt’s shirt and began to trace around the already hard nipples. Matt whimpered and grinded up against Gil trying to alleviate some of the tightness that was forming in his pants. Gil whispered “Someone’s impatient” into Matt’s ear causing Matt to shudder in pleasure. Gil released Matt’s hands and said “Well who am I keep you from doing what you want” Just as things were about to get interesting someone shook Matt. His had shot up so quickly that he almost headbutted Gil who was shaking him “Come on class is over, we still studying after school?” Gil asked. “Yeah, just give me a minute,” Matt responded. Matt sighed this wasn’t the first time he thought about Gil in that way, but this was the first time in public. Matt looked down and mentally slapped himself. He should of known thinking of his Best and only friend like that would cause problems.


End file.
